Happiness
by TheExpressivePanda
Summary: Tweek realizes what truly makes him happy, let's just hope that "He" feels the same way. One-shot, Craig X Tweek (creek) T for language. DISCLAIMER: I do not own South park.


**A/N: Hello everyone, The Expressive Panda here with a new fanfic. It's a south park oneshot *what! Something that is not pokemon?*, I'm afraid so my children. But don't worry; trying new things must be good, right? Anyways, enjoy!**

Happiness, a rather important emotion, something every human seeks throughout their whole lives. Many people find what truly makes them happy, but some unfortunately aren't so lucky. Everyone has their own odd way of feeling it. But it doesn't matter right? If it doesn't offend or go against anyone then it's fine. It would be nice if society thought that way, considering themselves open minded and accepting people for who they are.

That almost feels like a dream.

For me, what makes me happy is really clichéd. All I want is to be an important person for that special someone. But that feels even more impossible.

We are friends, _best friends._ That isn't so bad; however the fact is we are both guys. I obviously don't have a problem with it. At first I did, but that was when I was a little confused, questioning my own feelings.

Even so, it's not enough. If I feel that way, that won't make him feel the same.

And his name is Craig, the well-known popular bad boy. He literally can get any girl he wants from the school without even trying. The mysterious atmosphere that he emits is so attractive, that even guys would like to befriend him, or maybe even more.

Even for me, Tweek Tweak, am no exception, although, I try to keep it as hidden as possible. I have to admit, it's pretty hard.

I'm already a nervous wreck. I twitch uncontrollably whenever I'm in pressure or flustered. It happens more often every time Craig does something nice to me. He is always the kind of guy that doesn't give a crap. He flips off people the moment they annoy him, making him have few friends that would actually tolerate it. Craig is rarely seen doing stuff nice to anyone, which makes it a lot more special than people give it credit for.

I've seen him in his most vulnerable moment, when his parents divorced I was the one who Craig came to first. I never thought he had such emotion. Of course he has feelings but he wasn't really the type of person to express it so freely. It broke my heart to see him like that, but in a way I was happy he trusted me enough to show me this side of him.

What's more, I've witnessed him when he is completely gentle. Which is pretty rare as well, he doesn't like showing this too often either because it would probably change his reputation. But then again, he doesn't care about that so I don't know the real cause.

The way he opened up to me, the way he smiles, talks, is the main reason on why I fell in love with Craig. He probably thinks we're more than friends. Like "bros" or something among that. But not boyfriends…

I'm surprised to be able to say that word without cringing. I was never really the romantic type, gung ho about love, something very _conformist_ as the Goths would call it. But there sure is a first for everything.

But lately I couldn't take it anymore, I was so satisfied just watching Craig, and caring for him as a friend should. But ever since he suddenly had so many admirers and got popular, I felt uneasy and unconfident. I was already very self-conscious about my twitching, and seeing how very perfect girls are interested in Craig. I thought there is no chance. And even to date, both 17 year olds going to South Park High School, I still continue to feel that way.

"Gah! I r-ran out of coffee!" I yelled, twitching the way I usually do.

Craig stopped drinking from a soda can and giggled "You never run out that quickly, how come?" he questioned while pointing at my thermos.

I shrugged "I-I don't know! This has never happened to me before!" I continued yelling like the spaz I am.

Though, it made me think about it. I only drink more coffee than usual when I am nervous.

"Relax. Maybe your mom packed you less this time." Craig answered. I nodded and smiled. I like the way he was always calm and collected, unless someone decides to pick a fight with him. He never really yells at me and it always makes me feel special. Even Clyde and Token have those times in which Craig gets pissed at them.

"Probably." I said in defeat while I put my bottle down.

"Hey Tweek, I need to tell you something." The noirette said, out of the blue. It sure surprised me.

"Gah! Yeah?" I twitched.

"Well it's important, so would you like to come over to my house after school?" He offered. It's an opportunity I couldn't turn down. Though I was curious what he wanted to discuss with me.

"S-Sure Craig, I'll be there"

"Great" He smiled and continued to drink his soda.

It was a normal day to say at the least. Nothing too important happened, other than Clyde and Token making remarks about how "hot" Bebe is; and that fatass trying to pick a fight with Kyle. It was a slow day but tolerable because Craig was there.

"O-Okay Craig. Gah! I'll go to your house in 30" I said while taking a few things out of my locker before leaving.

"Will do, see you there Tweek" He said indifferently and left.

My heart fluttered. I got to spend most of my time with Craig here at school and we're going to hang out a little more in his house. If we're lucky, maybe we will be alone.

Who am I kidding? Even if we _were_ alone, we wouldn't do anything I wish we would do.

Wait… why would Craig call me to go to his house for something like this? If he wanted to tell me something, it'd be important or not, he would tell me on the spot. What is he going to tell me?

Maybe he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if he wants advice because he likes a girl? Or maybe he found out I like him and finds it utterly disgusting?

"TOO MUCH PRESSURE" I yelled, getting everyone's attention. Although, it didn't last long since it's normal for me to do such a thing. But still, it was quite embarrassing.

Wait. What if I confess my feelings to him once and for all? If it's really a girl he wants help with, maybe I can change his mind! Yeah good idea! I've been holding onto this unrequited love for long enough. If I truly want to be happy I need to take my chances.

I thought about it thoroughly, and I came to the conclusion that… I'm telling him today. I refuse to do it later. If I don't tell Craig right now, I might never have the chance, so I need to grow some balls and actually confess.

I twitched a lot more than I usually do while I walked to Craig's house. Rehearsing what I'd be telling Craig once I was there.

 _Okay… here I go_.

I knocked on the door; it took a few seconds for Craig to answer it. "Hi"

"Gah! H-Hey…" I answered. Craig smiled and motioned me to enter "Come in"

The inside of the house was plain and wasn't really different from the last time I was here. I noticed that no one was home, not even Craig's annoying little sister.

"Okay, let's go to my room, it's more comfortable" Craig said as he walked upstairs to his room. I nodded and followed. After I entered his room, I saw him lock the door and lay down on his bed

"You can sit anywhere"

I nodded and sat down next to him on his bed. This room wasn't so foreign for me. I would always come here to hang out with Craig ever since we were younger.

"Well, I might as well tell you why I called you to come here" Craig started, crossing his arms behind his neck and closing his eyes.

"W-Why?"

"Well there is this girl…" He drifted off.

I was right. Craig wanted to tell someone that he wants to see a girl. _This isn't good…_

"Gah! C-Craig… hold that thought. I need to tell you something first, is that okay?" I twitched a lot during that sentence.

Craig complied, nodding.

"W-Well you see Craig… Gah! I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time. You might find this awkward and weird but I just can't hold it in…" I gulped, not sure if I should continue.

Craig didn't answer; he just raised an eyebrow and signaled me to go on.

"I need to tell you that I…" I said quietly. Craig was probably thinking I was a complete spaz right now, the embarrassment was unbearable.

"That you what Tweek?"

"TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" I yelled before hiding my face in my hands. I told myself I would be calm about it but easier said than done.

The black-haired teen got up slowly and put his hand on my shoulder "You alright Tweek?"

The contact made me even more nervous but I know there is no way back after this "Craig." I said, turning around looking at him directly in the eyes. I slowly put my hand on his, which was on the bed. Craig looked confused but kept silent.

I didn't twitch at all, I just stared at him. Taking in a big gulp, I continued.

"Craig, I like you. I've liked you for a few years now." I told him before attacking his soft lips. Craig sure was surprised so out of shock, he didn't move.

It lasted quite a bit but it was remotely terrifying since Craig didn't return the kiss at all.

"Oh uh… This is sudden" Craig noted still baffled by my actions.

"Gah! I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself!"I yelled, not knowing what to do next. So I buried myself in my knees.

"…Do you really mean that?" He asked, looking away slightly.

"Yeah…"

"Well that sure changes my plans." He said while lying back down in his original position.

I jolted back up and looked at him with horror. What did he mean by that?!

"W-W-Why?" I twitched furiously while trying to calm myself down but had no avail.

"Well I was about to tell you what you thought of Wendy" He said nonchalantly while yawning slightly.

"Gah! W-Wendy? Why would you ask that?" I questioned him, bracing myself for what he was going to say.

"Because she asked me out, I initially had no feelings for her but I said it was about time I would get myself a girlfriend. So I wanted to ask you what you thought of her, that's all" He said getting up and staring back at my eyes.

His sapphire eyes were so intense I wanted to look away but I couldn't bring myself to do so. "Why would you want my opinion?"

"I thought to myself, if Tweek doesn't approve of her then she isn't a good choice."

"Oh…" I looked at him sadly "If you really want my opinion, she is a great girl, smart and utterly gorgeous, I think you should go for it man…"

"I _did_ say that what you did changes my plans. I don't think I like her, actually in fact, I'm certain I don't like her." He said grabbing my shoulders. My heartbeat increased significantly, making me feel weird inside.

"W-What do you mean?" I gulped while staring at him with wide eyes.

He sighed "Tweek, I think I like you now." Craig said with a small smile.

"C-Craig, are you sure you aren't mistaking my feelings for your own?" I asked.

"I'm certain that I'm not. Because any way you look at it, people don't go asking their best friends if they approve of their future relationships, like I did with you." He said in a-matter-fact tone. I got to say, he makes a good point.

"I-I see. So now what…?" I said while I looked down trying to let all that sink in.

"Well I suppose its moment for you to ask me out." Craig looked at me with an amused smile.

"W-What! Why me?"

"Alright, if you feel that way I guess Wendy will surely-"Craig got interrupted by me pouncing on him.

"I take back what I said, Craig please go out with me!" I told him while sitting on his stomach.

Craig smirked "Of course"

In no more than a second, he put me down and got on top of me, smiling devilishly. "Uh Craig?" I asked him, while trying to cover my beet red face.

"You know, you didn't twitch as much as you used to when you were confessing. I have to admit, that's hot" He said while placing a small peck on my cheek.

"W-What! Are you saying you don't like my twitching?"

"Oh I didn't say that. Twitching is what makes you Tweek Tweak, the person I'm going out with"

I couldn't control my happiness; I quickly sat up and hugged Craig before initiating heated kiss.

"Craig, you are the person that makes me the happiest. I love you" I said, hugging him closer.

Craig smiles "I love you too, Tweek"

 **And that was the story on how Tweek found his happiness. So cute! This was Happiness, my first oneshot/south park fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to review!**


End file.
